Time, Tide & Trouble
by Tyme2c
Summary: Draco has been given a mission to help Harry deal with life after the war. Will they both find peace or kill each other? With Sirius in the mix anything is possible!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first time posting a story so I'll post two chapters and if it's total rubbish please let me know and I'll try again. Also I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.**

Draco Malfoy looked around the deserted corridor in confusion. "Where in the world am I?" he thought to himself. The corridor seemed to stretch into infinity, darkness swallowing both ends of the cold stone corridor. As he looked, trying to decide which way to go, Draco became aware of a tapping sound that seemed to be traveling closer to him. _Tap, tap, tap_ quicker sounding then the heels of a man but not as heavy sounding as the hooves of an animal that just left…. "Claws!" His mind said as his eyes desperately tried to pierce the darkness of the tunnel. Turning Draco began to run in the opposite direction of the tapping. " Great" he thought to himself" I live through Voldermort living in my house, being a death eater and the final battle at Hogwarts. After all that I end up as a snack for some unknown animal!" Faster and faster he pushed himself running flat out and still the thing was gaining on him. " I need to throw it off my trail," he thought franticly. Up ahead there was a tee where two corridors met. Putting on a last burst of speed he careened around the corner just as the thing tackled Draco from behind, the impact knocking his legs straight out from under him.

Suddenly the world shifted and when Draco fell it wasn't a stone floor that rushed up to meet him but cold, wet ground. Draco slowly rolled over onto his back looking up through a canopy of trees and the star filled sky above still breathing hard after his mad dash and subsequent fall. His breath came out as short bursts of frozen vapor. " This is just so bloody great!" Draco thought petulantly" I'm lying here on the cold, hard ground, sticks, mud, leaves and god knows what else clinging to everywhere. Ran the five meter dash in fifteen seconds, then I get tackled from behind by a two ton…"His eyes went wide with the realization that he didn't know_ what_ hit him and more importantly _where_ the thing was!

Bolting up into a sitting position Draco looked wildly around him trying to spot the animal. There! A large hulking shadow slowly detached itself from the tree line. As it approached him Draco was surprised to see a large black dog. A _VERY_ large black dog! The dog was almost in front of him when it begin to change. Its body seemed to shift and morph. When it was done it wasn't a dog but a man standing in front of him. 5'10" with brown hair that fell in waves to broad shoulders the man was solidly built. Dressed well even by Malfoy standards he held himself with the pride and arrogance of someone who's good and knows it. But what caught Draco's attention was the man's eyes. Dark brown, and expressive but with a touch of madness that was quite unsettling. "I felt better when he was a dog" Draco thought.

"Well boy are you just going to sit there? _Tisk, tisk,_ I expected better of you."The man said with a laugh.

"Who in the name of Merlin are you?" Draco said finding his voice at last.

"Sirius Orion Black at your serves"

"Sirius Black but your dead!"

"oh yes" Sirius said with a short bark like laugh." I know that all to well. Thanks to my dear cousin I am totally and firmly dead."

"Then why?" Draco whispered" I'm not dead am I?"

"No Draco you are not but as one of the last two Blacks _you_ have a job to do."

"and that is….?"

"why to save Harry Potter of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had heard that in times of severe shock both the brain and body will shut down to protect itself. He never thought it was true until now.

"Boy, shock doesn't look good on you." Sirius said leaning against a rock smirking" And you might want to close your mouth or a pixie will fly in."

It was then that Malfoy realize what he must look like and quickly shut his mouth with a snap.

"Better, now Harry has taken a lot of hits physically but more importantly mentally. Your job is to help Harry heal.

"What! " Draco said finding his voice at last" No, no, NO! This can't be happening! My dead second cousin is telling me I need to save my life's biggest enemy. I must be going insane! There's no other explanation. Yes that's it this is all just a twisted delusion.

Sirius straightened up and stocked up to Draco a thunderest look on his face. "Call it what you like boy but get this one thing thru your head if nothing else. You WILL help Harry. He saved your sorry arse and now you WILL return the favor or I will make your life one _very LONG_ hell."

"Are you kidding? First off your DEAD! And second I've lived with and through far worse then you. You can't intimidate a Malfoy."

"Maybe but you saw what happened to Bellatrix when she threaten Ginny. That should have taught you that people will protect the ones they love." Sirius said leaning down until he was nose to nose with Draco murder promised in his eyes." And if Molly Weasley could do that just wait and see what _I _can do. Even to the great Draco Malfoy!

Draco bolted upright in bed sweat covering his body, breathing as hard as he had done in his dream. The first light of morning was streaming thru the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the Thames. Shaking hands pushed blonde hair out of his eyes as he swung his legs off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Draco splash water on his face then looked at his reflection in the mirror as he got his breathing under control.

The great Draco Malfoy indeed he thought. If only Sirius knew how much of a failure he was. After the war and the death eaters were put on trail not many blooded families were left untouched. The Malfoy's however were seen as traders on both sides. The "good guys" saw them as death eaters and the death eaters saw them as traitors to the cause .At first Draco was too busy trying to save the family and their money to think about the war but that was a luxury long since gone.

The war, he thought about that damn war every day. So much loss on both sides but some losses were worse than others. Severus Snape one of the most brave and brilliant men Draco had ever known. Vincent Crabbe a thick but loyal friend from their first year at Hogwarts. And then there was Lucas Malfoy, not dead but as good as. After Azkaban, fear ruled his life more and more. The Minstery deemed him mentally unfit to stand trial. What a laugh! The man that drilled into his head from the day he was born that a Malfoy was always master of all, most especially himself was judged to be anincompetent nuttier. It took a lot of money and effort to keep them from locking Lucas up in St. Mungos.

Studying his reflection Draco was loathed to see traces of his father, a constant reminder of his link to that coward. Power hungry, willing to sacrifice anything to the dark lord including his only child. Standing by and letting Draco be turned into a killer without lifting a finger to protect his son. Well like father like son Draco thought bitterly. I wasn't strong enough to help myself. I knew voldermorts must be stopped but I just stood by. I didn't have the strength to stand up and fight for what I knew was right. Mother defied him in the finale battle to find me. Lied to voldermorts face, he thought with a grin. Mother, only thing Draco had left was Narcissa. Thank Merlin. Always strong, always supportive, he didn't want to think about how hard life would be without her. Narcissa has always been proud to be a Black. A member of one of the oldest families, learned in the most powerful magic, able to hex the whiskers off a mouse. The words of Sirius came back to haunt him.

"_As one of the last two Blacks you have a job to do."_

"I'm one of the last Blacks" Draco thought as his eyes hardened with resolve. He would do it, he would honor his mother's family and prove he was more than just the shaking offspring of a coward. He would save Potter from whatever mess he had gotten himself into now. And if Potter didn't like it so much the better!

**AN: Ok what do you think keep it or kill it? Please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet oblivion that was what the hunched figure at the bar was looking for. Not to think, not to feel, not to have to live up to any and every bleeding body's expatiations. Was that so much to ask for, a little peace? Everyone else was forgiven a time of weakness. Natural they say, but not for him. So here he was in a club known to cater to anyone's tastes as long as they had money, could keep their mouths shut and it wasn't too illegal. Too illegal cost extra. It was one place the he felt at ease, no one wants to be known here. No one cares who you are. As he started to refill his glass he noticed the bottle of fire whisky was empty. "Damn" he said looking up to catch the bartender's eye. The bartender ambled up to one of his best customers already knowing what he would say" another bottle".

**AN: I know it's short but my plot bunnies seem to be on strike. I will try for better soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Third quarter earnings are five percent over projected growth but current economic climate indicates…" Draco caught his head falling back for the third time in the last half hour. Being head of the family meant monitoring the various stock, bonds and options that make up the family portfolio. Draco, to his initial surprise, learned he quite enjoyed the ins and outs of business. One thing he did not enjoy however was meetings. Especially stockholders meetings! Add to that a man who is in absolute love with his own voice and looks as if he has enough wind in him to keep talking into the next year, it's amazing that anyone was left conscious. As the man droned on and on Draco had time to think about the task he had put on himself. The problem wasn't getting to Potter but talking to him privately. The golden trio (as Potter, Granger and the weasel were known) was involved in as many charities, fundraisers and causes as Draco. But he couldn't very well go up to Potter in the middle of a gala and say" Potter, your dead godfather came to me and told me if I didn't save you from yourself he would haunt me for all eternity". Merlin, they would think him worse than Lucas. Although the look on Potters face just might be worth it. No he needed to make contact in a way so as not to alarm. But for the life of him he just couldn't think of how. So engrossed was he that the rest of the meeting went by unnoticed but at the end he was no closer to a workable plan. "Damn it all to hell!" Draco muttered walking out of the meeting room with the rest of the semi conscious share holders. "What kind of Slytherin am I that I can't plot to trap one lousy Gryffindor even if he is the Boy Who Lived!" Draco walked quickly to the floor in the lobby of the building. Still lost in thought he grabbed some floo powder from the pot placed on the mantle and called out 512 Willow Avenue. Striding out of the floo in his apartment Draco went over to the wall of windows resting his head against the cool glass as he stood looking out at the muggles scurrying to and fro. A soft pop sounded behind Draco caused him to turn around to find Fitz, a house elf, wearing an old scarf wrapped toga stile. The old elf looked two years older than the earth but has served as Draco's valet since he was seven. Fitz was unendily loyal and seemed to genuinely enjoy taking care of Draco. Fitz was one of very few that Draco trusted and was really very fond of him not that Draco would EVER admit that out loud, "Mister Draco, tea is ready to serve and Fitz has post" the little elf said bowing low enough for his long hocked nose to touch the floor.

"Thank you Fitz I'll take tea in here"

"As master wishes" Fitz said and snapping his fingers at the coffee table upon which a silver tea service appeared.

Draco walked over to his favorite wing back chair and after pouring a cup of tea and choosing a scone sat back to contemplate. His main problem was he really didn't know what Potter was doing. At school he talked about becoming an Auror but seemed to have lost interest after the last battle. Not really surprising as he spent most of his teen years fighting psychotic and sociopathic witches and wizards. So what indirect routes are there? Maybe through one of Potters close friends. Draco cast his mind back trying to decide on a likely candidate. Granger was working in the research portion of St Mungos working on werewolves or something like that, Weasly was an Auror partnered with Longbottem. Draco had to roll his eyes at that one talk about the blind leading the blind. And Lovegood was the editor of the quibbler which was now _THE_ paper since it was the only paper that wrote the truth during the war. "On second thought maybe not" Draco thought" if Lovegood was the best bet to help then there has got to be another way. Sighing to himself Draco abandoned his train of thought and started reading his mail. Lawyer wanting contracts signed, accountant wanting Merlin knows what, invitation to the annual ministry ball. Draco picked up the invitation and looked at it speculatively. Everyone who is anyone would be there, most of the people colossal boars but maybe the best chance to open contact with Potter. It maybe the best shot he had.

Oblivion was becoming harder and harder to catch. Alcohol alone wasn't enough anymore but luckily there were many things to mix that bring oblivion that much closer. The logical part of his brain was telling him if he didn't stop one day he wouldn't wake up. "I wonder if that would be so bad. To sleep without dream, to go where no one could reach him, hurt him was very seductive. It would be ironic if he lived through all the crap in his life, all the people who have tried to kill him to die of a self inflicted overdose." The thought was so amusing to his fogged and hazed mind that he started to laugh. A laugh that had a slightly insane sound to it but before anyone could become weirded out the laughter turned with a gasp to quiet sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco took a deep breath and started down the stairs that lead down into the ministry ballroom. The floor was bewitched to look like a calm lake at night while the ceiling was a star covered sky. Drinks and hors d'oeuvres floated by on trays while the band started to play at the far end of the room. The ball was everything that Draco had come to expect from this kind of affair. One third of the people here would rather feed him to the closest dragon then look at him. One third hated him but loved his money. The last third was made up of people that were looking to use and/or humiliate and maim. All in all a charming group of high society. Being that as it may a Malfoy shows no fear and doing so here would be suicidal. So squaring his shoulders and grabbing a drink from a passing tray Draco began to mingle.

Two hours later Draco was looking for an escape route. He had talked to, danced with and laughed with (or _at_ depending on the fool he was talking to) more people then he would like to remember. In his mind this evening was a complete waste of time. The main reason Draco decided to put himself thru this particular form of hell was to get closer to Potter. It wasn't that Potter didn't attend, oh no he was here alright but how to bloody well get to him! The man was surrounded by half the room every time Draco looked over. Potter looking every bit the boy hero in his forest green lined dress robes that was tailored to perfection. Adoring people some talking to him in awe, others who couldn't manage to talk were simply looking up at him adoringly. The one thing that Draco was able to observe that was interesting was the fact that weasel's sister didn't seem to be here with Potter." Draco?" Draco turned at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name to see Pansy Parkinson waving at him by the stars Blaise Zabini close behind her. "Pans is that you?" Draco said coming to a stop by the pair thrilled to see friendly faces at last" What are you two doing here? I thought you were both in France?"

"We were" Pansy said kissing Draco on both cheeks" but now that the war is over and things have cooled down a bit well, we were home sick so here we are!"

"How are you doing mate?" Blaise asked shaking Draco's hand with a smile" Still keeping the financial district on its toes?"

"Not that it's hard." Draco said with a snort" What are you two doing now?"

"Well Blaise is going to work at St. Mungos as head of magical trauma and I'm still working the literary field as a press agent. Speaking of which if you boys will excuse me I see a pampas ass I need to talk to" The last bit Pans said over her shoulder already zeroing in on her target.

"Poor fool" Blaise said shaking his head" The sap will be wound around her finger in ten minutes."

"Some things never change. So are you looking forward to head of department?"

"Yes, sounds challenging. I'll also be liaising with the research department. I hear Granger is doing impressive work."

"You're going to be working with Granger?" Draco asked his Slytherin mind filing that little tidbit away for future use.

"On and off yes, Draco what do you have going?"

"Me? Nothing, nothing just the thought of you and the Gryffindor know-it-all"

"Yea" Blaise said with a laugh" I see what you mean. So what do you think of England's quidditch team this year?"

The two men fell easily into conversion and were in the middle of an intense discussion of England v Italy when a chipper voice broke in" Draco, Blaise look who I found" Pansy exclaimed Luna Lovegood in tow. Luna hadn't changed much since school. Long blond hair, far away dreamy eyes, and a soft smile typical Luna. Her dress since had seen marked improvement though. Light blue sheath like dress that came down to calf length, silver shoes but were those small oranges on her earrings? "Oh well" thought Draco" at least she looks good in the dress. "Hello everyone" Luna said "You're all looking well."

"Thank you. Luna I must say you look wonderful. The job of editor serenely agrees with you" Blaise said with a flirtatious smile.

"Carful Zabini or I might think you're trying to steal my lady. Not a good thing to do to an Auror" said a deep but quiet voice behind Luna. Neville Longbottem came up to her and wrapped an arm around her as she looked up to smile adoringly at him. Longbottem's life choices seemed to have agreed with him as well. The boy had been tall leaving school but he had lost the baby fat and his chest and arm had filled out with musicale. All in all not someone to mess with thought Draco with some amusement as Blaise looked like he was trying think of a way out without getting killed.

"No worries mate" Blaise said cheerfully" one woman is all any sane man should attempt and I've got one"

"Hey!" Pansy said smacking him hard in the stomach.

"Longbottem good to see you" Draco said expanding his hand to shake Neville's

"You too Malfoy" said Neville cautiously taking the offered hand.

"I'm trying to talk Luna into being involved in a program with other papers around the world to preserve articles from the last century and make them available to the public. "

"Sounds interesting Pans what have you got set up so far?" Malfoy asked

With that Pansy launched onto a detailed sales pitch.

"Well I'm sorry but I think I have to say goodnight. " Draco said with regret stepping back and bumping into.."Potter?"

"What's wrong Malfoy running from the scene of the crime? What are you trying to con Luna into?" Harry said glaring at Draco.

"Potter we were just reacquainting ourselves after all it's been years since we've all seen each other." Draco said with some confusion. After all he has been nothing but polite all evening. Thinking to south Potters feathers Draco said" You seem to be the man to know tonight. Your fans are coming out in droves."

"What jealous Malfoy? No one want to be your friend? Well what can you expect? Your father crazy, your mother a pariah, it's a wonder you got invited to tonight. Tell me how much did it cost you?" Harry said venom dripping from every word.

"Harry that's not fair" Neville said quietly" Lets go outside and take a walk."

"No Neville I don't think so. After all Malfoy knows what kind of sniveling coward he is"

Ok that way it! "You know Potter I have buried the past. You see I'm strong enough to leave the past and live in the now. But I suppose that when the past is all you have, the only thing that people value about you, the only place where you're many glaring failures don't haunt you I can see why you can't let go.

Harry hand longed out catching the front of Draco's robes and the other raised in a fist. "Harry no" Neville hissed putting Potter into a quick hold" Not here!"

" Let me go Neville!" Harry ground out.

"If I do will you go and cool off?"

Harry gave a jerky nod and Neville slowly let him go looking around to see if anyone notated the little scene. Turning back and sighing Neville shock his head as he watched Potter walk quickly away. Well _THAT_ went well!

How dare he. How bloody _DARE_ he. Soft, coddled, arrogant _ASS! _He didn't know what happened in the war. What he'd lost. Then the farce of keeping up appearances year after year. Trying to keep the sharks at bay. To live a lie, to live at all was the worst kind of hell. Nothing made it stop and tonight was worse. All the memories and ghosts that were dredged up tonight were driving him into a frenzy. Throwing the door of the bar open he quickly found the man he was looking for.

"Benny I need something, something stronger tonight"

The small round man took in his customer's wild appearance and haunted eyes then smiled a toothless grin."I think sir I've got just the thing."


End file.
